Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively with an internal combustion engine. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain for an electrified vehicle can include a high-voltage battery pack having battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle.
The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that store energy for powering the electrical loads. Pressure exerted on the battery cells during operation can influence the performance of the battery cells. From time to time, such as when charging the battery cells, the external profile of the battery cells may bulge or swell. The bulging or swelling can cause the dimensions of the battery cells to change, which can lead to increased pressure on the battery cells and can present packaging challenges.